quand Edward quitte Bella série d'OS
by Mamanlily
Summary: 1er os :Edward m'a quitté après l'accident de mon anniversaire mais Victoria ne m'a pas oubliée...  2me os :Edward m'a quitté après l'accident de mon anniverssais mais je n'ai tenu que partiellement ma promesse
1. Il était mon destin

_**1**__**er**__** os : Il était mon destin**_

_**Edward quitte Bella après l'accident de son anniversaire, mais Victoria ne l'a pas oublié**_

Seule, abandonnée, vide, morte… voici les expressions qui me caractérisées bien depuis son départ. Depuis 1 mois. Edward était parti, il m'avait abandonnée à ma vie d'humaine. La vie qu'il voulait que je vive, que je méritais celui lui. Il s'était lassé de moi, en avait assez de jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le siens. D'un sens je le comprenais, moi la banale humaine qu'avais-je pour retenir un vampire tel que lui, même en mettant l'aspect humain/vampire de côté qu'aurais-je bien pu lui apporter, j'étais si insignifiante à côté de lui. Pourtant les quelques moi que nous avions passés ensemble ont étaient les plus beaux de ma vie, j'avais été vraiment heureuse près de lui, je pensais que l'amour était partagé mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Depuis son départ il y a 1mois, je ne suis plus que le reflet de moi-même, un vrai zombie. Je sentais bien que mon père s'inquiétait pour moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de lui cacher ma souffrance, je sais que dans un sens il l'a comprenait il avait beaucoup souffert au départ de ma mère, mais l'amour qui m'unissait à Edward était tellement fort, il était fait pour être éternel, il était mon âme sœur et je sais que j'aimerais Edward jusqu'à la fin mes jours, que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais un trou béant dans la poitrine, la où mon cœur devrait être. Je faisais tout par automatisme, un vrai robot, le lycée, les repas, la lessive, le ménage et mes ballades dans la forêt là où il m'avais abandonnée, qu'il était parti en apportant mon âme. Malgré son abandon je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui en vouloir, ni à le haïr, je ne pouvais que le comprendre, je n'étais qu'un poids pour lui, une fragile petite humaine, si seulement j'avais était vampire, peut-être que tout aurais étais plus simple qu'il m'aurais gardais prêt de lui, ça malheureusement je ne le saurais jamais.

J'étais à nouveau dans cette forêt près de la maison de Charlie, nous étions vendredi soir, mon père dormait j'étais sortis de la maison sans qu'il le sache, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs, il partais tôt demain matin pour un week-end à la pêche avec Billy BLACK et Harry CLEARWATHER, il rentrerait tard dimanche soir ce qui fait que je le reverrais seulement lundi soir après les cours. J'avais eu du mal à le convaincre qu'il pouvait me laissais seule mais à force de persuasion j'y avait réussi. Quand tout à coup je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me retourné pour rencontrer un regard rouge sang et une crinière de feu, Victoria. J'étais bien contente de ne pas être chez moi avec un peu de chance une fois qu'elle m'aura tuée elle ne s'en prendrait pas à Charlie et partirait aussitôt après.

**Tiens, tiens, ne serais-ce pas l'animal de compagnie des CULLEN? **me dit-elle dans un rictus mauvais

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux Victoria? **dis-je le plus calmement possible

**Ta mort voyons, ton compagnon à tuer le miens, il est donc logique que ta mort venge celle de James.**

**Vas-y alors. **lui assénais-je

Elle fut surpris de ma réplique mais repris vite contenance.

**Ne tiens tu donc pas à la vie petite humaine?**

**Il est inévitable que tu veuilles me tuer, et comme tu dis je ne suis qu'une humaine je ne peux me défendre face à toi, alors autant faire vite.**

**Où sont les CULLEN, je n'ai sentis aucunes traces fraîche d'eux dans les parages? **me demanda-t-elle

**Ils sont partis.**

**Mmm c'est étrange, pourtant ton cher Edward avait l'air de vouloir te protéger au prix de sa vie la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a même tuer James par ta faute.**

**Cela ne te regarde pas.**

**Après tout tu as raison je m'en fiches du moment que tu meurt et qu'il en souffre c'est tout ce qui m'importe.**

Mourir m'étais bien égale, j'étais déjà morte de l'intérieur, mais je savais qu'Edward se le reprocherait, certes il voulait que j'ai une vie humaine, ce qui implique la mort au bout, mais il voulait que je vive cette vie humaine avant tout. Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'avait dit en refusant ma transformation, et d'un coup tout devins plus clair dans mon esprit, il était partit avant tout pour me protéger, pas par lassitude, l'idiot, c'est bien lui ça. Je décidais donc de pas me laissais faire par Victoria et essayer de la berner c'étais ma seule façon de me défendre.

**Oh tu peux me tuer si tu le veux mais c'est pas ça qui le fera souffrir. **lui dis-je

**Ah oui, si ta mort ne le fait pas souffrir, qu'est-ce qu'il le ferait souffrir alors?**

Je fis mine d'hésiter à lui répondre

**Après tout, tu vas me tuer autant te le dire, Edward ma quitter car la seule chose qu'il voulait surtout pas qu'il se produise c'est que je sois transformée, il ne me voulait pas que je devienne un monstre comme il disait, pour lui c'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de pire, il préférerais me voir morte que vampire. Et moi c'est-ce que je voulais par-dessus tout devenir comme lui, mais depuis qu'il est partit, la seule chose que je veux c'est la mort, et plus l'immortalité, à quoi bon avoir l'immortalité en ayant perdu l'amour de sa vie, tu es bien placé pour savoir ce que c'est. Alors en me tuant nous nous rendrais service à tous, à Edward car au moins il sera sûre que je ne deviendrais jamais comme lui et serais enfin tranquille, à moi car enfin je ne souffrirais plus de son absence et toi tu auras ta vengeance. En somme nous serions tous les trois combler. Voilà pourquoi tu peux me tuer et que je suis prête à mourir.**

Je joignis les gestes à la parole et lui tendis mon coup, j'espérais que mon monologue aurais l'effet escompter et qu'elle me transformerait, certes je ne pouvais pas êtes sûre qu'Edward soit partit uniquement pour me protéger de ce monde de vampire et m'empêcher d'en devenir un, mais j'étais sûre qu'il ne voulait pas que meurt ainsi et si jeune. Elle parue réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se pencha vers moi en me murmurant à l'oreille.

**Bien tentant, je dirais même que ton discours aurait pu être touchant, alors comme ça je me suis trompée, ta mort ne serais pas se qu'il y a de pire pour Edward ou même toi? J'aurais du m'en doutais qu'en j'ai vu qu'ils étaient tous partis en te laissant seule. Mais je suis désolée de te le dire ma chère je ne vais pas te faire le plaisir de te tuer, ni même de te laisser en vie. Tu vas savoir ce que c'est de souffrir d'être seule pour l'éternité, et ton cher Edward de ne pas avoir protégé ton humanité si précieuse à ses yeux.**

Puis elle plongea dans mon coup, je sentis ses dents transpercer ma peau. Je sentis son venin s'insinuer en moi, puis je tomber à terre, la brûlure du venin passant par tout mon corps. Je ne voulais pas lui faire le plaisir de gémir de douleur, mon stratagème avait marché. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais une fois réveillée mais je ferais en sorte qu'on ne me crois pas morte avant tout et puis je prendrais la fuite, une fugue serais ce qu'il y a de mieux, je ne risquerais pas de m'attaquer à Charlie ou à un autre habitant de Forks, et ma mort ne pourrais pas remonter aux oreilles des Cullen au cas où. Je sentis qu'on me soulevais, je me demandais bien où Victoria comptais m'emmener, il était hors de question que je reste avec elle une fois « réveillée », très vite elle me déposa sur une surface moelleuse, que je supposais un lit, un souffle froid prêt de mon oreille m'apprit qu'elle s'était pencher sur moi.

**Je te souhaite une éternité seule et malheureuse ma chère.**

Puis plus rien, plus de présence autour de moi, j'étais seule, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, le feu en moi était de plus en plus douloureux, mais je ne pouvais me permettre d'émettre aucune plainte ne sachant où j'étais. Avec difficulté je réussi à ouvrir les yeux, ce que je vis me fis paniquer, j'étais dans ma chambre, chez Charlie, cette peste de Victoria voulais probablement qu'en me réveillant chez moi je m'attaque à mon père à son réveil. Je retins de justesse une plainte à cette constatation.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps j'étais prisonnière de cet enfer de feu, je ne savais pas pour combien de temps j'en avais encore. D'après ce que je savais de la transformation c'est qu'elle duré 3jours. Le feu avait disparu de mes membres, je commencer à pouvoir les bouger, j'entendais ce qu'il ce passais autour de moi, j'en déduisais qu'il devais plus pour en avoir pour longtemps, quelques heures tout au plus. J'entendis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, non seigneur, pas mon père, je l'entendis montais les escaliers, puis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Quel jour était-on?

**Bella? **silence **Bella? **son intonation était inquiète, à vrai dire je ne bougeais pas ni émettais aucun son il devais s'imaginer que j'avais profiter de son week-end d'absence pour faire ce qu'il redoutais que je fasse.

**Mmmm **gémis-je

J'entendis un soupir de soulagement puis la porte se refermer.

Je continuais de me concentrer sur les bruits à l'intérieur de la maison ainsi que sur la brûlure à l'intérieur de moi. Au bout d'un moment j'entendis Charlie se couchait et très vite des ronflements sonores me parvinrent à mes oreilles, dehors la rue était silencieuse. D'un coup je sentis la brûlure se concentrais uniquement sur mon cœur qui accéléra, je n'allais pas tenir encore longtemps comme ça. Puis d'un coup mon cœur émis un dernier battement et la douleur s'en alla. Plus rien, plus de douleur, de brûlure, je ne sentis plus mon cœur battre la transformation était-elle vraiment finie? Comment j'allais faire avec mon père à côté de moi, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonnais, jamais. Victoria était vraiment vil et cruelle, d'avoir voulu mon réveil ici. J'ouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte qu'il faisait nuit mais que j'y voyait très bien, j'entendais toujours les ronflements de Charlie dans la chambre juste à côté. Je voulu me redresser et je me retrouvais un dixième de seconde après debout près de mon lit. Plus de doute j'étais bien un vampire. Probablement par réflexe je pris une inspiration, une brûlure se fit sentir dans ma gorge, une douce fragrance me venait de la pièce voisine. Je fut pris d'horreur quand je me rendis compte que c'était l'odeur de Charlie qui m'attirer ainsi. Toutefois je réussi à ne pas aller le rejoindre et à sauter par le fenêtre pour rejoindre la forêt. Je me mis à courir, où je ne sais pas mais il fallait que je m'éloigne de chez moi, un fumet vint à mes narines et je me mis à courir dans cette direction, une fois ma proie en vu de fis un bon et atterris sur le dos du puma, je m'en abreuvas jusqu'à la dernière goutte, la brûlure dans ma gorge se fit moins présente mais elle étais toujours là, je vidais alors ensuite deux cerfs et une biche.

Le jour aller bientôt se levais, qu'allais-je faire? Il me paraissais dangereux de rentrer chez moi, bien qu'à mon réveil j'ai plutôt bien réagis face à l'odeur de Charlie, dans tout les cas je ne pouvais disparaitre comme ça, j'avais besoin d'affaire chez moi, et au moins de laisser un mot à Charlie. Je pris donc la décision de rentrer chez moi, en espérant avoir la même force que cette nuit et de ne pas rencontrer mon père. En général je ne le voyait pas le matin, avec un peu de chance il partirais tôt et je ne le verrais donc pas. Je passais à nouveau par la fenêtre de ma chambre sans faire de bruits. Mon père était en bas dans la cuisine, je me permis de prendre une nouvelle inspiration, l'odeur du sang de mon père était bien présente, j'entendais les pulsations de son cœur d'en bas. Le feu dans ma gorge se raviva, mais resta supportable, une nouvelle inspiration et je réussi à me clamer petit à me petit, son sang m'attirais mais j'arrivais à me contrôler. Mais il était un étage plus bas quand serait-il s'il était dans la même pièce? J'ôter mes vêtements sales et décidais d'aller prendre une douche. J'eu un mouvement de recul en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir, ma peau était plus pâle que d'habitude, les traits de mon visages avaient changeaient, on me reconnaissait mais ils étaient plus affinés, mieux dessinés et mes yeux, mes yeux étaient rouge sang. Si mon père me voyait ainsi il remarquerait tout de suite les changements surtout mes yeux, comment pourrais-je expliquer leur couleur? Je me glissais sous la douche tout en continuant à y réfléchir. Des lentilles de couleurs pourrait être la solution. Je sortis de la douche, m'enroula d'une serviette et je retournais dans ma chambre. À peine ma porte fermé que j'entendis Charlie montais, au non pas ça, je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure de me contrôler, et mes yeux. Je réfléchis un quart de seconde et trouver la solution pour cacher mes yeux à mon père, j'attraper une paire de lunette de soleil, je pris une dernière inspiration et mon père frappa à ma porte.

**Entre.**

**Bella? Ça va?**

**Bonjour papa, oui ça va.**

**Pourquoi portes-tu des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur? **me demanda-t-il

**Oh, j'ai la migraine et la lumière me gêne. **lui répondis-je

**Tu avais déjà la migraine hier? Ton lycée m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais loupé tes cours et quand je suis rentré hier soir tu dormais déjà.**

**Oui ça a commencé hier matin, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir je me suis couché tôt. Tu penses que je pourrais encore rester à la maison aujourd'hui?**

Je n'avais plus d'air et si je devais continuer à parler je devrais être obliger de respirer à nouveau.

**Tu veux que j'appel un médecin?**

Je pris une nouvelle inspiration, toujours cette brûlure, mais elle était supportable et je commençais à m'y habituer.

**Non se n'est pas nécessaire c'est juste une migraine, je vais encore me reposer aujourd'hui et ça devrais aller mieux demain, voir après-demain.**

**Comme tu veux, bonne journée alors. **me dit-il avant de fermer ma porte.

Je souffler un bon coup, j'avais réussi à passer cette épreuve, mais je ne pourrais pas me cacher derrière ces lunettes indéfiniment. J'attendis que mon père parte travailler, puis je partis à mon tour, toujours lunettes sur le nez je pris la direction de Port Angeles. Arrivé las bas je partis m'achetais des lentilles de couleurs, la couleur que mes yeux avait avant, je lui pris tout son stock de lentilles marron, je ne voulais prendre aucuns risque, je me doutais que je risquais de devoir en changer souvent. J'avais crains d'avoir des difficultés à résister au sang humain, au début j'éviter de respirer mais je me rendis vite compte que le sans humain m'attirer mais qu'il ne m'étais pas difficile d'y résister, rien qu'à la perspective de tuer quelqu'un j'en oublier presque la brûlure dans ma gorge.

En rentrant je tester mes lentilles, je me rendis compte qu'elle durer environ 3heures avant qu'elle soit détruitent probablement par le venin qui devait y avoir dans mes yeux. Le soir en rentrant du poste Charlie, me demanda si j'allais mieux, il ne me fis pas d'allusions au fait que j'ai changer, peut-être que le changement était trop minime pour que l'œil humain ne le remarque. Enfin c'est-ce que je pensais jusqu'au lendemain au lycée, finalement le changement ne passais pas si inaperçu que ça, mais le fait que depuis 1mois j'avais déjà bien maigri et que je passais pour une dépressive personne ne me fit la remarque directement, je faisais attention à changer régulièrement mes lentilles, les soirs Charlie rentrer tard du travail alors je prétendais avoir déjà manger et être fatigué et aller me coucher. Je chassais chaque nuit par précaution. Le samedi Charlie voulu aller à la Push et insista pour que je l'accompagne.

Arrivais à la Push je sentis une odeur comment dire, une puanteur, on aurais dit une odeur de chien mouillé. Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait mais c'était infecte et apparemment Charlie ne la sentais pas. Billy nous attendais devant sa maison, quand il me vit il écarquillât les yeux et une expression de terreur y était inscrite.

**Bonjour Billy. **lui dit Charlie.

**Charlie, Bella. **nous salua Billy

**Bonjour Billy **le saluais-je à mon tour

Tout d'un coup je sentis la mauvaise odeur plus forte, je vis trois hommes grands et musclés arriver d'un pas décidé vers nous, le visage fermé et pas vraiment amical, je reconnu Sam ULEY, l'homme qui m'avait retrouvé dans la forêt après qu'Edward soit partis. Billy les vis aussi et leva la main dans leur direction. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il ce passait mais je n'étais pas rassurée, la façon dont Billy me regardais ainsi que les trois autres hommes ne présageais rien de bon, et puis leur odeur, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvais être, c'étais à ce demandé s'ils étaient humains.

**Bella si tu allais avec les amis de Jacob le rejoindre. **me dit Billy, ça ressemblais plus à un ordre qu'une demande.

**Oui bien sûre. À tout à l'heure papa.**

Je suivis Sam ULEY et ses deux amis vers l'arrière de la maison des BLACK.

**Que fais-tu ici sangsue?** me dit l'un de ses amis

**Co.. Comment m'avez-vous appelé? **bégayais-je

**Sangsue, à moins que tu ne préfère sang froid ou vampire? **me répondit-il

**Paul, ça suffit. **lui dit Sam, puis il s'adressa à moi **Depuis quand tu es un vampire et qui t'as transformé?**

**Mais comment savez-vous ça? Qui êtes vous? Avec votre odeur je n'ai pas l'impression que vous êtes humain. **répondis-je

**Nous pas humain esp..**

**Paul j'ai dit ça suffit, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler. **le coupa Sam **Réponds à mes questions et je répondrais aux tiennes.**

**D'accord. **commençais-je **Vendredi de la semaine passé je me suis fais attaqué par un vampire, elle m'a mordu et m'a ramené chez moi, je me suis réveillais dans ma chambre avec mon père qui dormais juste à côté.**

**Et tu l'as pas attaqué. **me coupa le troisième homme

**Ça va pas, c'est mon père, déjà ne serais-ce que l'idée d'attaqué un humain que je ne connais pas me rebute alors mon propre père. Certes d'avoir sentis son odeur ma réveillé ma soif mais je suis sortis et j'ai chassé en forêt des animaux. Au départ j'avais pensé quitter la ville, mais avec mon père c'est délicat et vu que j'arrive à me contrôler en présence d'humains je suis rester. Mais je chasse chaque nuit pour éviter tout risque, je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je vais faire, je me suis réveillais seulement lundi soir c'est encore nouveau pour moi.**

**Tu as seulement quelques jours et tu arrives à te contrôler? **me demanda Sam incrédule

**Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y y arrive mais j'y arrive.**

**Tu ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire? Partir ou rester? **

**Non je ne sais pas, partir serais délicat à cause de mon père et vu que j'arrive très bien à me contrôler je ne vois pas l'intérêt de partir. Je ne souhaite m'attaquer à aucun humain, je reste prudente.**

**Si tu t'engages à signer et à respecter le même traité que les Cullen, tu pourras rester mais on t'aura à l'œil et au moindre faux pas on te démembre. **M'avertis Sam

**Vous savez pour les Cullen? Qui êtes vous?**

**Des loups garous. **me répondit Sam puis il m'expliqua le traité, ses limites et ses termes que je m'engageais à respecter. Je lui expliquais qui étais cette vampire qui m'avais attaquer et pourquoi.

**J'ai une dernière question. **lui dis-je **mon père à des amis ici et c'est régulièrement qu'il veut que je l'accompagne, je pourrais pas toujours refusais de l'accompagner mais d'après le traité je n'ai pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds, comment je peux faire?**

**J'aimerais que tu évite un maximum de venir sur nos terres, les règles sont les même qu'avec les Cullen, cependant je t'autorise à accompagner Charlie parfois, mais interdiction de chasser sur notre territoire.**

**Bien, je suis d'accord, de toute façon une fois l'année fini je partirais pour l'université, du moins c'est-ce que mon père croira vous n'aurais plus à me voir ici, mais je pense que je reviendrais à Forks tout de même.**

Depuis ce jour, j'accompagnais une fois par mois mon père à la Push, Charlie ne s'inquiétait plus pour moi, j'arrivais à feindre aller bien, ce qui m'aider surtout est le fait de ne plus dormir, par conséquent je ne faisais plus de cauchemar. L'année de terminal c'était écoulé plutôt vite mais lentement d'un autre côté, je ne cessais de pensé à Edward et aux Cullen. La remise des diplômes avait eu lieu et j'étais acceptée dans différentes universités. J'avais choisis l'université d'Alaska pour le climat, bien que je ne saches pas si j'allais vraiment y allais ou juste le faire croire à Charlie. En tout cas je devais partir dans quelques heures.

Je revenais d'une partie de chasse, je n'étais plus très loin de la maison quand je sentis l'odeur d'un vampire. Je me mis à courir à l'instant même, de peur qu'un autre de mon espère vienne attaqué mon père, mon odeur aurait pu l'attirer ou ça pourrait être Victoria qui revient. Arrivé en bordure de forêt je la vis. Elle était revenu, voilà une des deux raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas quitter Forks.

**Victoria. **crachais-je

**Tiens tiens je suis surprise de te voir ici Bella, et encore plus de voir que ton père est toujours vivant. Moi qui pensais que tu le boirais à ton réveil. Je suis déçue et encore plus quand je vois que tes yeux ne sont pas rouge, alors tu as pris le régime de ton cher et tendre malgré qu'il t'ai abandonné?**

**Comme tu vois. Que fais tu là?**

**Tuer ton père vu que tu ne l'as pas fait, pour que tu sois vraiment seule.**

**Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire? **

Je lui sautais dessus sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre. Elle était rapide et forte. Je n'avais pas l'habitude des combats, mais j'avais encore un peu ma force de nouveau-né. Le combat ne fut pas facile, mais au bout de quelques minutes je réussi à lui arrachais la tête. Je m'apprêtais à ramassais ces morceaux et les emmener plus loin afin de les brûler quand je sentis un nouveau vampire approchait. Quelques secondes plus tard il était devant moi, je restais immobile telle une statue, si j'étais encore humaine j'aurais juré rêver.

**Bella?**

**Ed.. Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? **lui demandais-je

**Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Quand es-tu devenu vampire? **me demanda-t-il

J'en revenais pas Edward était là devant moi, mais pourquoi était-il revenu? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à lui.

**1 mois après ton, votre départ Victoria est revenue, elle voulais me tuer pour venger James et te faire souffrir. Je lui ai dit que si elle me tuer ça arrangerais tout le monde, que la seule façon de nous faire souffrir tous les deux c'était en me transformant, elle a cru à ma ruse et m'a transformée. Puis elle m'a ramenée chez moi pour que ma transformation se fasse et elle est partie, je ne l'avais plus revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs je dois aller brûler son cadavre. Mais tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que toi tu faisais ici.**

**Alice a eu une vision, Victoria attaqué ton père, donc je suis venu aussitôt. Je suis désolé Bella.**

**Pour? **

**Beaucoup de choses, t'avoir menti, que Victoria t'es transformée par ma faute, t'avoir abandonnée..**

**Ok si tu m'expliqués ça autour d'un feu de joie, j'ai une peste à brûler et je dois partir dans quelques heures pour l'Alaska ou du moins je suis censé partir donc je dois jouer le jeu pour Charlie.**

**L'Alaska? **me demanda Edward

**Oui l'Alaska, mais le feu d'abord les explications après.**

Edward m'aida à ramassa les différents morceaux de Victoria et nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt, j'arrivais à ce qui fût autrefois notre clairière, j'aimais y venir souvent. Elle m'apaisait, même si souvent elle m'attristais, au moins là je n'avais pas à cacher ma peine, ma douleur. Une fois que je mis le feu à Victoria, je m'assis sur l'herbe, Edward s'approcha de moi et s'assis à son tour face à moi à environ 2 mètres de moi.

**Je t'écoute. **lui dis-je

Il pris une inspiration, inutile pour un vampire, mais pour probablement se donner du courage. Courage dont j'avais également besoin, je faisait ma forte devant lui depuis son arrivée mais intérieurement j'étais effondrée, je ne savais pas comment agir face à lui et surtout je savais qu'une fois qu'il repartirait je ne le supporterais pas.

**Bien. Tout d'abord, je suis désolé de t'avoir mentis quand je t'ai quitté, je ne t'ai pas dis les vrais raisons de mon départ, je voulais avant tout te protéger, tu étais en danger en permanence avec ma famille et moi à tes côtés. Je voulais que tu puisse avoir une vie humaine et heureuse, une vie normale, je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes un monstre comme moi, tu méritais mieux. Mais ça n'a servi à rien, je suis partis pour rien et tu as failli te faire tuer par Victoria, je sais pas ce que tu lui a dit exactement pour qu'elle ne te tue pas et qu'elle te transforme mais ça a marché. **me dit-il

**Donc tu as choisis pour moi. Tu as choisis pour moi la vie que je devais vivre sans tenir compte de ce que je souhaitais. Et oui tu as fais ça pour rien. Tu n'imagine même pas à quelle point ton départ ma détruite Quand Victoria est venu me tuer pour moi j'y ai vu enfin une délivrance, puis je me suis dit que si tu venais à l'apprendre et que même si tu m'aimais pas tu te le reprocherais, et puis y avais aussi Charlie. Donc j'ai dit à Victoria que la seule façon de nous faire du mal à tous les deux c'est que je devienne vampire, car toi tu le voulais surtout pas et que moi je ne le voulais plus car ma seule raison de le devenir c'était toi, et que je voulais surtout pas passé l'éternité seule et ça l'a décider. En fait je ne lui ai même pas mentis. Quand Victoria m'a attaqué j'ai compris les vrais raisons de ton départ. Puis elle m'a mordu et m'a ramené chez moi dans l'espoir qu'a mon réveil j'attaque mon père.**

Un grondement sortis de la poitrine d'Edward.

**Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas attaquer ton père?**

Je lui racontais donc comment c'était passé mon réveil ainsi que les mois qui ont suivis.

**Voilà tu sais tout. Je sais pas encore si je vais aller vraiment à l'université, c'est surtout une version pour Charlie, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de Forks par crainte que Victoria ne revienne, mais aussi au cas où que vous reviendrez dans les parages. Je pensais à vivre cacher quelques décennies, du moins le temps que je saches quoi faire. Mais je pense partir en Alaska, plus rien ne me retiens ici.**

**Nous allons être à la même université dans ce cas. **me dit Edward** Bella je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour l'éternité, je sais que je le mérite pas, mais penses-tu que tu pourrais me donnais une deuxième chance?**

Pour toute réponse je me rapprochais d'Edward et l'embrassais.

Ça faisais un siècle que j'avais quitté Forks, un siècle que j'étais vampire, un siècle qu'Edward et moi nous quittions pas, un siècle que nous étions mariés. J'avais revu mes parents uniquement mes première années après ma transformation car après il aurais étais difficile de leur expliquer que je ne vieillissais pas, puis la version officiel était que j'étais partit en Europe, puis ils apprirent ma mort… Après un siècle nous revoilà tous les huit de nouveau à Forks, nous avions du, suite à mon arrivée modifié notre « histoire de famille » Alice, Emmett et moi étions une fratrie de frères et sœurs, Alice était ma jumelle, dont les parents étaient morts dans un accident lors de notre enfance, les Cullen ne pouvant avoir d'enfants nous avait adoptés, puis il y avait les neveux de Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie et Edward sous la tutelle de leur oncle. Nous attirions toujours autant les regards des humains, les humains réagissaient toujours de la même façon comme quand à mon arrivée à Forks et qu'on m'avait parlé d'eux, sauf que maintenant j'étais de l'autre côté de la barrière et j'étais heureuse de faire partis de cette famille.

**Belle mon amour ça va? **me demanda mon mari

**Très bien mon chéri, je suis contente d'être de retour à la maison.**

**Je t'aime Bella.**

**Je t'aime Edward.**


	2. A jamais réunis

_**Voici, un petit OS assez court, pas très gai, mais j'espère qu'il vous plairas… les personnages appartient à la grande S. MEYER je ne fais que lui emprunter. Bonne lecture**_

Quand Edward m'a quitter j'ai sentis mon monde s'écrouler, mon cœur est mort se jour là, ainsi que mon âme. Je n'ai pas essayer de vivre après ça, ni de mourir réellement, même si plus d'une fois j'en ai eu envie. La première année je me suis mise en danger volontairement, mais rien de plus. J'ai décider de survivre à défaut de vivre. J'entendais les gens, quand je ne pouvais faire autrement, parler de moi en me comparant à un zombie.

J'avais décider d'honorer ma promesse auprès d'Edward, au moins en partie, je n'allais pas mettre fins à mes jours, même si finalement je ne vivais plus vraiment. J'ai continuer tel un automate dans ma « vie ». Je travaillais à l'école et entretenais la maison de mon père. Je suis même sortis première de ma promo. Mon discours, que j'ai été obligé de faire, n'avais rien d'enthousiaste, il a même était très court, que de dire de plus que de continuer à poursuivre ses rêves, rêves auxquelles je ne croyais plus. Je n'avais plus d'amis, ils m'avaient tous abandonnés, même Angela à finir par accepter ma demande de me laisser seule.

Puis je suis partie à l'université, en Alaska, je voulais être loin, je ne voulais pas de soleil, car je ne le supporter plus. J'ai fait un cursus littéraire, sans en avoir vraiment envie encore une fois, plus rien ne m'intéressais, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, une fois encore, j'y étais seule, sans personne qui me parler, je les repousser tous, enfin le peu qui ont voulu m'approcher, puis j'ai pris un emploi de traductrice, ce qui me permettais de travailler chez moi sans voir personne. Mêmes mes parents n'avait peu de contact avec moi, et c'était uniquement quand c'est eux qu'ils faisait la démarche.

Les années ont continué à défiler de la même façon, moi cloitré chez moi, ne sortant jamais, je me faisait même livré mes courses, courses peu conséquente vu que je me nourrissais uniquement quand j'avais faim, ce qui arriver pas tous les jours. J'étais devenu maigre, ma peu plus blanche qu'auparavant, presque comme la sienne. Je ne voyait que très rarement mes parents, une fois l'an. Ils s'était inquiéter au début, puis s'étaient résignés en quelque sorte.

Pas un jour ne passé sans que je pense à lui, pas un jour ne passait sans que j'écrive à Alice, même si tous mes mails me revenais, l'adresse n'existé plus, de toute façon, je n'écrivais toujours que deux simples phrases, toujours les mêmes: _Il me manque, vous me manquer. Je l'aime et vous aime, il était ma vie._ Parfois je me demander si Alice avait des visions de mes messages, s'ils penser à moi, si lui penser à moi de temps en temps. Le temps à continuer comme ça, une fois l'université finie et le travail commencé, je n'ai plus jamais mis un pied hors de chez moi, si j'étais malade le médecin se déplacer, mais je ne sortais jamais, même pas sur le palier de mon studio.

Et les années ont défilés, mon père est décédé dans son sommeil à l'âge de 80ans, première fois où j'ai mis les pieds dehors et que je suis retourné à Forks, je n'ai fait que l'allée/retour, je n'ai été que peu affecté par son décès, j'étais déjà morte de l'intérieur depuis tant d'année. Un an après, ce fut autour de Renée, une fois encore, je me suis déplacé, et comme pour Charlie, je n'ai été que de passage et n'ai pas vraiment réagis. J'aimais mais parents, mais je n'était plus capable de ressentir quelque chose depuis des décennies. Depuis son départ, je l'avais beaucoup pleuré, et je le pleuré encore chaque jour et surtout la nuit, je rêvais chaque nuit de lui et de lui seul.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, s'il avait trouvé une compagne, s'il était heureux. Se souvenait-il de moi? Probablement pas, on ne se rappelle pas d'une simple distraction. Maintenant me voici à l'aube de mes 78ans, 60 ans sans le voir. Il me reste peu de temps à vivre, la maladie, m'a rattrapé, un cancer, mais je refuse tous soins. Je sais qu'il me reste peu de temps. Donc pour la dernière fois de ma vie, je vais sortir de chez moi et me rendre à Forks là où je suis réellement morte il y a 60ans, car ensuite je n'ai était qu'une enveloppe charnelle.

Je lui ai écrit une lettre, je n'ai pas souhaitais y décrire ma vie, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire, mais je voulais lui dire que grâce à lui j'ai été heureuse à un moment dans ma vie, et que j'espérait qu'il l'était à son tour, après tout c'est-ce qu'on souhaite aux gens qu'on aime : leur bonheur.

Je suis devant le villa blanche, j'hésites à y entrer, de toute façon elle est probablement fermée, je glisse donc la lettre sous leur porte, je ne sais pas quand il l'aura, il devraient probablement revenir à Forks dans quelques décennies maintenant. J'aurais aimé aller dans notre clairière une dernière fois, mais j'en aurais pas la force physique. Je sens que ma fin est très proche et c'est à Forks que mon cœur et mon âme sont mort, c'est donc à Forks que mon corps partira à son tour. Je remonte donc dans le taxi qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici et repars vers mon hôtel.

En me couchant ce soir je sens que c'est la fin, je le sais. J'ai tenu ma promesse envers Edward, du moins en partie, j'ai continuais de survivre, je ne suis pas aller au-delà de la mort, même si j'en avait envie chaque jour, et à plusieurs reprise dans une journée. Je rentre dans ma chambre, je n'allumes pas la lumière et me couche habillé sur mon lit. Je suis épuisé mais je sais que le sommeil ne viendra pas tout de suite. Donc je repense à tous mes moments avec Edward, à chaque baisers échangés, à sa douceur envers moi, à son besoin de me protéger. Je n'ai jamais regrettais de l'avoir rencontrer, car j'ai su avec lui ce qu'étais l'amour véritable, il a était mon âme sœur, mais je n'étais tout simplement pas la sienne. J'ai 78ans aujourd'hui, et je n'aurais était heureuse que 6 mois dans ma vie. Aucun autre homme ne m'a touché de quelquonc manière. J'étais à Edward et je le serais même dans l'au de là, je sais que jamais je ne le retrouverais là bas, puisque qu'il est immortel, mais je pourrais le revoir et veillais que lui de là haut.

Soudain son visage apparaît devant moi, toujours le même, il n'a pas changer, à part l'éclat de ses yeux, ils sont ternes, on dirait même qu'ils sont tristes. Je sais que mon heure est venu. Puisque son visage m'apparaît dans un songe.

« Je t'aime Edward, je t'ai toujours aimé, sois heureux » puis je ferme les yeux attendant que la mort m'emporte…

xoxox

**Edward PDV**

Suite à une vision de Bella déposant une lettre sous la porte à la villa, je me suis rendu à Forks, cela faisait 60ans que je ne l'avait pas vu, Alice avait même bloqué ses visions d'elle à ma demande. Malgré les années qui ont passées je l'ai reconnu tout de suite.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'a été sa vie réellement. J'ai su dans qu'elle université elle a été et quel cursus elle a suivit, puis son emploi à domicile. Mais rien d'autre. Je n'ai jamais voulu intervenir dans sa vie, comme je lui avait promis. Cependant je sais qu'elle n'a jamais été marié, ni eu d'enfants. Ce que je déplore, j'étais partis, en partie, pour cette raison, pour qu'un homme lui donne ce que je n'aurai jamais pu lui donner. Ça je l'ai su il y a quelques jours, quand Alice à eu sa vision de Bella.

Me voici donc à Forks, pour la voir une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne meurt, je voulais qu'elle sache que je l'avais toujours aimé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte seule.

Je suis donc à présent dans sa chambre. Quand elle me voit, elle me fit un faible sourire et me dit m'aimais toujours et me demande d'être heureux. Comme le pourrais-je, cela fait 60ans que je ne le suis plus, que je reste cloitré dans ma chambre, ne sortant uniquement pour chasser. J'ai vraiment tous gâché en la quittant. Nous aurions pu être heureux ensemble. Si j'avais eu plus confiance en moi, je l'aurais cru quand elle me disais qu'elle m'aimerais pour l'éternité. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. J'allais lui dire au revoir et la suivre aussitôt dans la tombe. Oui nos cendres serais mélangées et ce pour l'éternité.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella, je t'ai toujours aimé. Jamais je ne pourrais et pu être heureux sans toi. Pardonnes moi de t'avoir abandonné je pensais que c'étais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi »

« C'était toi qui était Lemieux pour moi Edward, et rien d'autre, sois heureux, je t'aime. »

Puis j'entendis son cœur ralentir, puis s'arrêter.

Des sanglots sans larmes me secouer de toute part. j'avais perdu ma seule raison de vivre, si je ne pui dire.

Je lui déposais un baisers sur ses lèvres, malgré ses 78ans, elle était la plus belle femme à mes yeux. Puis je la prenais dans mes bras, telle une mariée. Ma famille m'attendait à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Je bloquais leurs pensées, je savais qu'ils étaient tous triste pour Bella et pour moi. Ils savaient que je voulais la rejoindre.

Carlisle se chargea des formalités pour la crémation de Bella qui aura lieu dans 3 jours. Pendant des trois jours, je ne l'ai pas quitter un seul instant.

C'était l'heure, dans quelque minutes Bella serait réduit en cendres. Je sais que je fais de la peine à ma famille en la rejoignant, mais ils respectent ma décision. Ils s'y attendaient. Chacun à leur tout ils vinrent déposer leurs lèvres sur le front de Bella, puis ils m'enlacent à leur tour.

Je suis à présent dans son cercueil, la tenant dans mes bras, je sens la chaleur augmentait, puis les flammes lécher mon corps et enfin la délivrance arrive, nous serions à jamais réunis…

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, je vous dis à bientôt pour celles qui me suis suivent sur '' Si j'avais su'' la suite devrait arriver bientôt quand j'arriverais à me sortir de la tête la fic que je projette d'écrire par la suite qui m'empêche de me concentrais que celle en cours… **_

_**Bisosu Mamanlily**_


End file.
